e_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Membership Rules
E-Space Project Subscriber’s Agreement The E-Space Project is a not-for-profit company limited by guarantee. By becoming a subscriber you accept and agree to abide by the following terms. Violating these rules may result in your subscription being terminated, at the directors’ discretion. 1. Subscription Fees *The minimum subscription fee is £5 per month. Voluntary higher contributions are strongly encouraged, with £15 as the requested ‘standard’ amount. *Subscriber rights and privileges are not affected by varying rates of contribution. *Subscription fees to be paid monthly by standing order ONLY, or annually by bank transfer or in cash. *No refunds on subscription fees will be given for any reason. 2. Benefits for subscribers *The goal of the company is to establish a “hackerspace”, i.e. a shared workshop accessible to subscribers for working on personal projects and for storing personal or shared equipment. *Once this space is established, the company will aim to give all subscribers independent 24/7 access to the space using access control technology. Until this is accomplished, access is likely to be at fixed hours on particular days of the week, or by arrangement with the directors who hold the keys. *If the space is temporarily inaccessible due to failure of the entry-control system or for any other reason, this does not entitle subscribers to refunds on their fees. 3. Directors and Management *A board consists of three individuals, the President, Vice President and Treasurer/Secretary. The board can function with a minimum of two members in the certain situations detailed in section five. *The company will be run according to subscribers’ views and wishes, through subscribers’ meetings that can be called, with adequate notice, via e-mail. In any disagreement, the directors’ word is final. However, each director agrees to step down if asked to do so by a two-thirds majority of subscribers at a subscribers’ meeting. *The directors will work to further the goals of the company to the best of their ability, but are under no obligations. *The terms of this agreement may be changed by majority vote at a subscribers’ meeting. All subscribers will be notified of such changes and the modified terms will apply from the beginning of the following month unless legally required to take effect immediately. *The company will collect only the absolute minimum amount of personal data needed (full name & e-mail address) and will not pass it on to third parties under any circumstances unless required to do so by law. Your data will not be sold or used for marketing purposes. 4. Behaviour at the Hackerspace *The law must be obeyed at all times. If you break the law while on the premises, you agree to take full responsibility for your actions. *Do not operate any equipment if at all impaired due to illness, drugs (inc. alcohol) or severe fatigue. *Obey all safety regulations, notices and best practice as advised by other users when using any equipment. If you are not 100% comfortable or familiar with a piece of equipment, ask for help from a user who is! The company or directors accept no liability for any damage or accidents while using such equipment. *Don't distract anyone using potentially dangerous equipment. *No circumvention or fraud of any E-Space billing or access systems. *You accept full liability for any damage caused to company-owned equipment through negligence or malice. Normal wear and tear, and accidental damage, is exempted, but the company is under no obligation to maintain any given piece of equipment and ensure its availability. *Storing personal items, e.g. tools or works-in-progress, at the hackerspace is acceptable, but the company or directors take no responsibility for loss or damage to such items. *Any items stored at the space must be removed upon a director’s request. If this request is not followed, the items may be removed and disposed of with no recourse for the original owner. 5. Election and AGM Protocol *An annual general meeting will be held within sixty days of the end of the financial year. *The board will run until voted out by two thirds majority of active subscribers as in section 3.2, or by a simple majority of active subscribers at the annual general meeting. *Should a board be voted out and a new board fail to be elected, the existing board will continue until a new board has been elected into place. *Election of board members will be by single transferrable vote. 'Re-Open Nominations' is always a candidate in a standard election. *A board member may also voluntarily step down. When this occurs, a standard vote will be held at the next meeting to select their replacement. *When a board member voluntarily steps down, the rest of the board will continue in their roles, and fulfill the workload of the missing member until a replacement is elected. *When multiple members of the board step down, and more than one is unwilling to continue until a successful election, an emergency election can be called by the outgoing board members. *In an emergency election, 'Re-Open Nominations' is not a candidate. Following an emergency election, section 3.2 is amended to a simple majority until a standard election or AGM has taken place. *In a change of board, the outgoing members are required to complete the necessary paperwork to enable the transfer of authority, except in cases of incapacity or death. *A majority group of board members may also delegate or rescind limited responsibility to a subscriber. This subscriber is then known as an Officer, with powers as specifically delegated by the majority group. All officer positions are automatically rescinded upon the resignation or removal of two or more members from the board. Category:Corporate